I thought you said so
by mistress-cadaver
Summary: Promises were meant to be broken; but not for her (Oh yeah, in this fic, Bill's a metamorphogus) Hope you give it a shot and R&R.


**Title:** I thought you said so

**Author:** Mistress-cadaver

**Disclaimer:** Okay, I don't own this… the owner owns this.

She looked deeply in to his eyes, hoping that he would change his mind and take Lupin's advice about taking her with him to do the mission.

"For the umpteenth time, Tonks! I'm going ALONE!" Moody growled.

"Oh don't be so stubborn, Alastor!" Molly yelled. "It's not like she's going to ruin your plan."

"I'm not! I just want to go alone, is that too much to ask!"

"But it's…" Tonks trailed off.

"Dangerous?" He scowled. "You think I'm stupid to mess my own plan up?"

"It's not that… I just-"

"I don't need help from anyone! Especially from someone as clumsy as you!" He rolled his eyes with both frustration and anger as she slammed the door behind her.

"I think you were harsher to her back then." Bill said.

"I'm not harsh…" He hissed. "She's just too sensitive."

"Go talk to her and apologize, Mad-eye…" Lupin sighed. "I agree with Bill, you were really harsh to her…"

"Fine! I'm going!"

**6-6-6**

She kicked her bed hard that it left a horrible pain on her toe.

"Kid, I need a word with you."

"Come in." She pouted and lay on her bed.

"Look, kid…" He reluctantly entered her room. "I'm sorry for what I said a while back."

She looked at him sharply and sighed. "When will you stop calling me that?"

"You are a kid. What am I supposed to call you? 'Mother'?

"Why not just plain Tonks or something… anything but not kid!"

"Like it or not… you're still a kid to me."

"I'm 24! I'm not a kid!"

"You ARE a kid to me…" He scowled. "And you will always be one."

She bit her lower lip hard. "You… will… come… back… soon… right?"

"I don't know…" He hissed. "But I'll send you an owl post if ever."

She hugged him tight and buried her face to his chest. "You're my only family in the Order… I won't- I can't- I refuse- I don't want to lose you."

He raised a brow and kissed her forehead. "I know I can't promise you anything like I'm going to come back alive, but I'll try to come home in one piece."

**6-6-6**

Bill slumped himself on the kitchen chair. "I just want her to stop thinking about him for once."

"You know Tonks, she cares for him too much that she doesn't care even if she gets hurt." Molly sighed.

"I care for her…" He trailed off. "It hurts me when I see her getting hurt. I mean he doesn't even care about how she feels or what she thinks."

"That's love for you." Lupin snickered. "Well, it's useless talking about this."

**6-6-6**

"Don't forget to write, okay?" She giggled.

"I won't forget… I'll write as soon as possible."

"Promise me that."

"I told you that I can't make any promises." He scowled.

"Fine." She smiled. "But why are you too uptight… don't worry… no one's listening."

"I can't make sure…" He laughed. "But I'll try to… don't worry."

"I won't, Mad-eye." She hugged him.

"Wait." He said pulling away from her hug. "I want to give this to you." He gave her a necklace. "I wanted to give this to you on your birthday, but I guess, I can't wait that long, so I thought that maybe I should give it to you earlier."

"That's just sweet." She smiled. "Why won't you be like that on the outside?"

"Coz that's just how it is."

**6-6-6**

She walked across the kitchen; it has been a month since he left and still he hasn't written to her yet.

"Look, calm down." Bill said. "I'm sure he's just busy."

"But, he told me that he'll make sure that he's going to write to me as soon as possible." She said, her eyes filled with tears.

"Go to sleep, I'm sure that the letter that you've been waiting for will arrive tomorrow." Bill smiled.

"I'll just wait for it, then." She scowled.

"Tonks, don't be like Mad-eye." Molly said. "Just go and get some rest."

"I'm not!" She hissed. "I'm going to my room, you know I don't need this. Don't bother calling me, I'm not going to eat."

"Fred, Mad-eye talked to you before he left, right?" Lupin said.

"Yeah, why?"

"Did he tell you about his plan?"

"All he told me was that it was 100 sure to kill at least three to four death eaters at once."

"But that's crazy talk." Molly gasped. "It'll be suicide."

"Knowing Mad-eye, I think that is his plan."

**6-6-6**

She walked back and forth in her room angrily; unconsciously holding the necklace Moody gave her.

"You know that you can't live like that forever, right?"

She turned around furiously and met his gaze. His eyes slowly misted with tears.

She smiled painfully and the person did the same. "What are you looking at?" She finally hissed. And the person mimicked her the same time that she spoke.

She walked towards the guy and changed the angle of her mirror and the guy disappeared. "Nothing but my reflection."

She slumped to her bed and closed her eyes. "Mad eye…" She whispered.

_Her eyes filled with tears as she hugged him tightly and he hugged her too. "Mad-eye…" She whispered._

"_I'm sorry." Moody trailed off; stroking her wet cheeks._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I'm sorry." He again whispered as he pulled away from their embrace and turned around._

"_Please don't leave me!" She cried._

"Mad-eye!" She cried out. She was crying and was sweating cold.

"I never knew that bathing on one's bed is the 'in' thing on kids these days."

She turned around and hugged him tight. "Prick! Why didn't you write to me?" She cried.

He didn't say a word, he just hugged her back tightly.

"I love you so much!" She cried.

"I…"

She pulled away from the hug. "Bill…"

"Mad-eye will never come back." He trailed off.

"Cut that out, Bill!" She gasped. "I never…"

"I am a metamorphous," He said. "But that's not the point why I'm here."

"What then?" She snapped.

"I love you." He said. "I know that he'll never come back."

"You're lying to me!" She cried. "I never want to talk to you again!"

"Fred told me about his plan… he's plan is to have at least three to four death eaters with him,"

"But he told me that…"

"He didn't want to hurt you."

"GET OUT!" She cried out pushing him out of her room.

She turned around and again met the guy's eyes. "You told me you'd come back." She whispered. "You told me that we'll always be together."

She went to her cabinet filled with confiscated potions and drank one; curled up into a ball and closed her eyes. "If you can't make your promise true, I will…" She trailed off.

Author's note: Well, did you like it? I hope you did…


End file.
